The Beginning- Chapter 0/12- Preface
by Ophelia1
Summary: A founder fic... concerning two schools... The first is if course, Hogwarts, but then conflicts arise and someone strays off and builds his/her own school...
1. Preface

The Beginning

Chapter 0: Preface

  
  


Minister Tintanaster looked over the proposal again and again. Helga Hufflepuff's neat writing filled the whole page. "So, you four want to open a school here, in Great Britain, for all children ages eleven years to seventeen years to study magic. Am I correct?"   


"Yes, sir, you are," Rowena Ravenclaw replied very clearly, pronouncing every syllable correctly, as if this would help with the Minister's answer.   


The Minister sat back in his chair. He stroked his brownish-grayish beard in thought. "And how shall you get these children? Especially the ones from Muggle homes."   


"By telling them about us and showing them some magic?" Godric Gryffindor suggested.   


The Minister bit his tongue. He pulled the proposal closer to him and held it close to his eyes. He was very near sighted, and in those days there were no glasses. He put his finger on the spot to sign and dipped his quill into the black ink bottle that Helga had moved towards him. The foursom traded small smiles as he signed his name. Their school was to be built.   


* * *

A/N: Sorry the preface was so short, but it's a preface, y'know? It's bound to be short. The parts to come will be much, much longer. Trust me. This is the first part of a twelve part series, following the first group of First Years through the new school. I have the next chapter started, but it is slow going. As always, please review.

Disclaimer: I own Minister Tintanaster. J.K. Rowling owns everything else!


	2. The Planning and Building Of

**The Beginning**

Chapter I: The Planning and Building Of

  
  
  


Godric Gryffindor was pacing in his study. He bent over the oak desk and scribbled something on a piece of parchment. Sunlight poured in, although he had his dark scarlet silk curtains pulled shut. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in."   


Salazar Slytherin opened the door and rushed into the room with quite a bit of parchment in his hand. He shoved the door closed. Before he or Godric greeted, he shoved all of Godric's quills, ink bottles, parchment, and quite a few other things off to the side and started laying out his parchment. Godric leaned over his desk to see what Salazar was doing.   


"Now all we need is a name," Salazar said proudly, admiring his work.   


Godric looked all over Salazar's drawings of their soon-to-be school. The castle he had planned building was very large, with many floors, wings, staircases, and dungeons. "Needs furnished a bit, don't you think, Salazar?"   


"It's a layout, stupid. How we're going to build the school," Salazar snapped back.   


"With something this big, isn't it going to attract the Muggles?" Godric asked.   


"Rowena was a step ahead of you on that one: she's going to put a spell on it so only magic folks like us can see it. That way the Muggles will not find out about us," Salazar answered.   


"Rowena's_ always _a step ahead of _everyone_, Salazar," Godric said with a laugh.   


The door burst open and in rushed Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Helga looked very annoyed and Rowena like she had triumphed.   


"What kind of un-civilized name is Hogwarts?" Helga asked the two men.   


Godric chuckled as did Salazar. Rowena and Helga both glared at them. Godric stopped but Salazar didn't. "What's so funny about Hogwarts?" Rowena asked.   


Godric burst out laughing. "Hog-Hog-Hogwarts?" He couldn't control his laughter. He doubled over and started laughing even harder, if that was at all possible. I believe that if they knew what Mary Poppins was, they would have been worried that he would have been floating up to the ceiling.   


There was a knock on the door and it opened slowly. In walked a servant with a tray of food. He set it down and rushed back out. He wondered what all the laughing was about.   


Godric was a very rich young man. His father had started a wand making business in Northern Ireland, which didn't have any wand stores in a hundred miles, and made it easier for the people there because they didn't have to travel to get wands. He became very rich, and unfortunately died a few years back.   


Rowena rushed over to Godric's desk and wrote **_Hogwarts_** on the top of Salazar's drawing.   


"Our school is going to be called _Hogwarts_?!?!" Salazar roared. Rowena looked quite proud of herself.   


"Yes," She replied simply.   


And thus began their search for a perfect spot for their school. Godric wanted it out in the county near a lake. He enjoyed swimming and figured the students did, too. Or at least _his_ would. They would each choose their students once they had them all. They figured they would have seven years, each student starting at the age of eleven and going until they were seventeen. Helga and Godric wanted students of all blood, Salazar wanted students of pure wizard/witch families, and Rowena was undecided, though she was leaning towards Helga and Godric, since her mother was a half blood.   


Helga was nineteen, and quite young, although she already had had six suitors. Rowena was twenty-one. Godric was also twenty-one. Salazar was the eldest, twenty-three. The Minister had been very worried that they wouldn't be up to the job, although they were the most powerful witches and wizards in the world. Or so they said...   


A few weeks later they were standing on the hill in which Hogwarts was to be built. Godric and Helga had picked it out. It had beautiful, rowling hills in the background, a lake out in front, and forest around. Salazar was going to build a Quidditch Pitch near the back of their school.   


Salazar had written out the plans. He had given the plan to be used to the others, but kept a secret copy to himself. A copy with a secret chamber in the basement. And in that chamber, a Basilisk, something of Slytherin creation. A large snake like creature that killed Muggle-borns, Half-bloods, and Squibs. Although the others didn't know, Slytherin was prejudiced.   


Slytherin was in charge of building it, since he knew the spells. He started by building the foundation, then his chamber and locked the Basilisk up in it, only for it to come out when Slytherin's true heir came to Hogwarts. He didn't know when that would be, but at least it would purify the school of dirty blood. Next he did the bottom floor, which he would teach his subject, Potions, in. After that he built the main floor, with the Great Hall in which Helga enchanted to show the sky. Godric had a good sense of humor and built a few fake stair cases and door ways when the others weren't looking. Slytherin then built the towers and upper floors. Helga and Rowena decorated it, getting the best pictures and old suits of amour to furnish it.   


* * *

  


One day Rowena was looking through lists of possible students when Godric came up. "Rowy," He began. Rowy was his nick name for Rowena. "I believe that friend Salazar has been keeping something from us. I showed him the list of all the possible students and he didn't seem to like the Half-Bloods and Muggle-Borns..."   


"I've noticed it too..." Rowena replied.   


* * *

  


A/N: Cliffhanger... It going too deep into the next chapter so I have to cut it off there! Next chapter, _Searching Out Students_! This part was shorter than I imagined it would be...

Disclaimer: All characters and situations belong to J.K. Rowling.


End file.
